Photograph
by Samantha-kun
Summary: Neo is sent into the Matrix with Trinity to make sure the past hasn't been changed by looking through Neo's old pictures. [NeoTrin] OneShot, SongFic Photograph by Nickeback, R


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Matrix, or Nickelback. So don't sue.

Neo walked quickly into the house where he had lived in the Matrix. "Neo, what're we doing here?" Asked Trinity, casting worried looks around the hallway.

Neo ignored her and jimmied the lock, then kicked the door in frustration. It swung open to the same scene it had two months ago, his computer humming quietly and the dim light bulb swinging on a chain.

"Neo, I don't think that this is safe…"

"Trinity," said Neo in a voice of deadly calm, "Morpheus sent me here on a mission, and if you want to go against him…" He broke off, shutting the door behind them and walking over to the bookshelf.

Trinity scowled and sat down on his old bed, pushing a pile of clothes onto the floor. Neo grabbed what looked like a photo album and sat down on the floor of his old apartment.

_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red?  
And what the hell is on Joey's head?_

"What is that," asked Trinity, sliding off the bed to sit beside him.

"It's my old photo album," said Neo softly, "Morpheus wants us to look though it to see if there are any changes in the past."

"Who's that?" Asked Trinity, pointing to a kid in the middle with a fez on his head.

"Oh," said Neo with a rare laugh, "That's my old friend Joey. He died awhile back now…"

_This is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneakin' out_

He turned the page so she could see a ruined looking house with a family standing out in front.

"That's me, Mom, Dad, and Brad," said Neo softly. "I remember, the one time I tried to sneak out I fell into a bush."

They laughed the sound echoing around the room. "It'll be about ten years since they died in a week," said Neo, turning the page.

Trinity looked into the face of her friend. Neo looked pale, but then again so did she. He had lost weight, and his face had a sunken look of pain. But then as she looked again, she saw a fierce courage, caring and love.

_This is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must've done it half a dozen times_

"This is my old school," said Neo, "I can't remember how many times I skipped."

"Neo, this isn't real," said Trinity softly, "It's all a hoax."

"You think I don't know that Trinity" asked Neo, his voice hoarse, "You don't think I know everything was a lie?"

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say  
It's time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

Neo took a photo out of the pocket and tossed it into her lap. "There. That was me a few years ago with someone you might know."

Trinity took the photo in her hands and gasped. Neo was almost the same, but he looked happier, and standing next to him was a boy that looked incredibly like Mouse.

"Is this," she began, but he cut her off.

"Yes, it's Mouse. I didn't know who it was when I met him in the real world, but he was top in my class when I graduated."

"Let's go," said Neo, standing up and opening the door, pocketing the picture of him and Mouse.

---x---_  
_

Neo's eyes opened as if shutters had been pulled open. He stood up, ignoring Morpheus's questions. He walked quickly up to the to deck and pulled the photo out of his pocket. He heard Trinity come up behind him but ignored her. He sighed and let the picture fall out of his hands, and watched as the wind carried it out of sight.

_It's hard to say  
It's time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye  
_

Trinity put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Come on Neo, come inside."

He nodded and allowed himself to be led towards the mess hall, avoiding Morpheus's nervous looks. Trinity pushed him down into a chair and walked over to the water barrel, getting him a cupful.

"Okay Neo, drink this," she said, sitting down in front of him. "I know this war is hard, but think of Zion. Think of your family…"

"I don't have family Trinity!" Said Neo, standing up, "They're all dead! And everything I thought I knew about life was a lie!"

_I miss that town  
I miss their faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it  
If I could relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change_

"Neo," said Trinity, putting her hand on his shoulder and easing him into the chair. "_We're _your family now. This is the real world. I know it's hard to adjust, but you need to trust us. The war _is _going to be over soon. Don't worry." She pulled him close to her and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Neo broke off, "It's still hard," he said. "Letting go of everything I thought was real."

"We're real." Said Trinity simply, standing up and leaving the mess hall. "Get some sleep," she said, "You'll be doing some hard work tomorrow."

Neo walked back to his room and kicked off his combat boots as he flopped down on his bed.

'I can't just sit here," he thought to himself, 'They wouldn't want us to just sit here and waste away.' He pulled a picture of all of them, right before Cypher had killed his friends. He and Trinity were laughing, Morpheus was leaning against the wall, Dozer was standing with his little brother Tank on his shoulders, Apoc and Switch were holding hands, Mouse was making a funny face and Cypher wasn't there.

Neo let out a laugh and put the picture back in his pocket.

_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me  
_


End file.
